Amortia
by tiannasummer
Summary: A girl comes to earth from another planet. Now seperated from her family, she tries to find her way home.
1. Chapter 1 The book

My time earth was almost up. I would soon be gone; forever. In the distance I heard a familiar voice telling me to not go. It was too late; I'd already made my choice. I squinted as I saw a beam appear. My stomach clenching as it continued to glow brighter. The florescent light surrounded me. I closed my eyes, blinded. 'I am ready' I said to myself. This was it, the end of my hopes, my dreams, and the end of me.

Year-unknown Place- unknown ~Princess

I had been given direct orders from the king to seize immediately. To seize from doing what, I do not know. If I was queen, I would not need to order people around. For I would give them their own rights and freedom, a country like in the books I read. A place where there are different rules and regulations, a place where a king does not dictate, and women are equal to men. In one of the books I read, they used the word "democracy"; a word unfamiliar to me. I assumed meant freedom.

My father the king had just returned from his yearly tour of the country. It was an annual celebration; the peasants in the villages would dress up in their finest clothes, waiting, just to catch a glimpse of the 'beloved' king. I, on the other hand hated the celebration, it was a dreadful merriment. Thankfully, this year was the King's last celebration; for next year I would inherit the throne. The proclamation says that the first born child will inherit the throne, however if the first born is a girl, she must wed before her coronation or she will not become Queen.

Year- 2010 Place- America ~Sally

If I had known carrying a lot of books would be so difficult I would have stopped reading years ago; though due to my love of reading I check out as many books as I can. As I'm walking to the checkout, I stumble, knocking all my books to the ground. I try to pick them up hastily as people walk by. Luckily very few notice, so I hurry and make my way home. My brother Jacob and I share a two bedroom apartment. Nothing fancy for two college students. We don't do many things together considering we are twins. Jacob prefers swimming more than reading, our father used to be a professional athlete, but died of a stroke 2 years ago. Life has changed since then, and we are quite happy with our lives right now; I wouldn't change anything for the world.

I unlock the door to see Jacob is not home yet. Probably out on one of his _walks_. His girlfriend Hannah had broken up with him three weeks ago and he hasn't been taking it very well since. I put my books down as I go to get myself some lunch. When I return, I sit on the couch and sift through my books. I just decided on reading the new book I got called 'living daylight' when I see the book under it. On the cover is a rainbow colored picture of a castle with huge letters over it spelling "Amortia" on it. I never picked up that book from the library, weird. I go to open it, but stop when I see what the words labeled on the side say 'Enter at your own risk'. I'm about to put the book back down but stop when it starts to glow. It quivers in my hand, glowing a bright light that surrounds the whole room. I scream.


	2. Chapter 2 The princess

Year-Unknown Place- Amortia ~Korra (Princess)

I am in the throne room awaiting my father. Gaston his royal adviser told me it was of the utmost importance that I come and meet him there, but so far he is nowhere to be seen. I figure it has something to do with whatever I did wrong before, or about my coronation next year. Whichever it was I knew it was of the upmost importance that I be here for it. As I am waiting I am getting a bit anxious, my father is never late; except when he was having a meeting with one of his guards about next years celebration. I am just about to look for him when Gaston arrives. "Princess! he says. "You shouldn't wait in here. Come wait in library." I follow, wondering why we must go to the library which is on the other side of the castle. I am just about to ask Gaston, when a hand clamps down on my mouth. I try to scream to Gaston for help, but it is no use, he doesn't hear me, and continues walking. "This won't hurt a bit" says the kidnapper. My nose immediately fills with a sickly sweet smell; I try to scream again, thrashing harder. I get free, trying to run but my legs won't move, I get a step away from the mysterious man before I fall. The last thing I see before sinking into complete darkness is the kidnapper talking to someone. I hear the person say something to the kidnapper. The kidnapper nods. I know that voice. Gaston.

Year- 2010 Place- America ~Sally

What the H#LL! I scream again. There lying on my living room floor is a girl about my age. She has long brown hair and fair skin that goes well with her purple dress. Purple dress! What the... Jacob storms in through the door. "Sally, you wouldn't believe who I just saw Hannah with, it was…" He freezes. "Who the H#LL is that?!" he shouts. "I don't know!" I shout back. "One minute it was just me and a glowing book, then BAM, she appears." "Glowing book…?" He looks confused, and I don't blame him. "It wasn't me honest, it was this book." I pick up the book that is now on the floor from where I dropped it. "Here," I say showing him the front cover. "I don't even know where the book came from." "Sally, are you sure u haven't been smoking with Anna, recently?" he jokes. "This is obviously a fake and she" he points down at the girl. "is even more of a fake. Go send her back to Anna, and thanks for the joke but you're not going to fool me" "But I'm not" I whine and as if to back me up the book glows a little. "Whoa!" he says. "Told you." I say. But before I can say another word we hear an ear piercing scream from the unconscious girl on the floor.


End file.
